Talk:Critical Agility
At rank 7 (Sunspear General), it lasts 12 seconds with a +20 armor boost. Kamer :At rank 8 (Sunspear Castellan), it lasts 13 seconds with a +22 armor boost. Rcollins779x 23:07, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Rank 9 it's 14s/+23 armor DKS01 00:38, 16 June 2007 (CDT) @Max rank is 15s/+25 armor. -- Enigma 20:23, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Extend Enchantments anyone? I just might slap this on my Dervish. The fact that it's an enchantment is weak though...most enemies in high-end areas have disenchants =/ P A R A S I T I C 19:36, 15 June 2007 (CDT) You can use multiple sunspear rank skills for each class?!?!?!? O__O~I lurk in the night, biding my time...the waffles will prevail! 20:35, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Think: this plus Critical Defenses, Critical Eye, and Way of the Assassin. Uber PvE Sin anyone? Smarty100044@msn.com 19:40, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Better yet; this, plus Critical Eye, Conjure Element, and Locust's Fury. Win. --Fail 23:12, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Great for any weapon using class Added the notes about being good for weapon clases. Tested it with my dervish and even when attacking only 1 target i could keep it up at least the 30 secs needed for recharge. Great skill:) --SkyHiRider 19:44, 15 June 2007 (CDT) I didn't notice the "This Skill reapplies itself every time" part. Malicious Strike / Wild Blow = godly combination. This won't ever leave my skillbar in pve #_# P A R A S I T I C 19:54, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Dear god, this will make Locusts fury actually useful, order necro, conjure elements, so many builds to think of You don't even need wild blow, even if you're a warrior using this skill you will have a big chance to hit critical with the increased attack speed. Its simply great. :This is by FAR the best new PvE skill... or maybe Necrosis... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 20:13, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Unless there's heavy enchant removal, this + GftE is much better for a paragon than AR + GftE. --Heelz 21:09, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :God yes. My paragon is running shit with this and the -damage shout. Sins are finally loved again... no wait... people only luv this skill ;) Rcollins779x 23:06, 15 June 2007 (CDT) You just know this is gonna get nerfed here before long...right now it already looks like about 90% of weapon based classes are now assassin secondary. My paragon is rank 9 sunspear, and with Focused Anger and GFTE can keep this up pretty much the entire battle easily. Basically become a spear spamming machine. Insane. DKS01 00:36, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Why would they nerf it? Oh noes, the AI is complaining because they're getting pwned by sins. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:38, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::All of them will get nerfed. Makes PvE too easy :). I'd rather they just get rid of them in general. [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 03:51, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Man this is like major godly on a warrior even if only because of the ias. Relatively easy to keep up means you can consistently spam your eviscerate. The armour is just gravy --Blue.rellik 04:07, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::No one uses evis in PvE...>.> [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:08, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::The best thing about this skill is how it revitalizes old elites such as battle rage, warrior's endurance, auspicious parry and steady stance imo Phool 04:33, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::They would nerf it because pretty much anytime ANY skill basically becomes used by EVERYBODY who uses that profession it gets nerfed. And this one isn't just being used by pretty much every assassin, it's being used by a HUGE number of paragons, warriors, dervishes, and even rangers as well. It's not just sins owning with it, it's basically every weapon based class. DKS01 04:45, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Critical Agility FTW? My god, this skill is friggin' sweet for all the Critical Hits Assassins out there (myself especially). I'm using my Critical Fox / Mystic Nine Tails build, and with this, I'm just destroying everything solo. Critical Defenses, plus this, with Way of the Assassin and Mystic Regeneration for good measure... you hardly get hit, when you do get hit, it's hardly any damage, and mystic regen fills you up almost as fast as most 55 Monks. Add some zealous daggers to the mix, plus the critical hits, and you fill up your energy faster then you spend it. I use my entire energy bar setting up for battle (I've got a max of 32 energy), and about ten seconds in, I'm back at 28 energy. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 23:35, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :sounds like you could be using all that energy to pump out a certain paragon skill... ;) Phool 04:33, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Progression saw this over on the whirlwind discussion and thought it might be good here as well : added general and castellan & added the R9 and R10 from the above commentsTerminal 02:18, 16 June 2007 (CDT)